This invention relates to radiation shielding, for example for protecting medical personnel from X-rays used in diagnosis or treatment.
Because of the hazards of exposure to radiation, such personnel must be shielded against X-rays which may leak from the X-ray source, or are scattered from the air, from the patient, and from reflective surfaces in the vicinity of the patient.
In performing procedures such as angiographic examinations or embolizations, several people may need to be near the source of radiation for relatively long periods (e.g., several hours) and must be able to observe and have access to the patient. Some procedures use two sources of X-rays located at different positions.
Herr et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,341) disclose shielding one person's torso by suspending a conventional lead apron on a track suspension system. In Mansker (U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,297), a shielding screen includes a flat observation window of leaded glass and a rigid working hood with a port through which instruments can be manipulated. German OGS No. 2313201 shows a shield which protects against patient scattered X-rays using two screens at right angles to one another, each screen having a series of overlapping flaps.